Display boards are widely used for displaying various lightweight objects and printed matter, such as notices, posters, stories, and the like. These are commonly known as bulletin boards because of the widespread use of such boards for bulletins or notices. However, boards of similar structure and material can be used to display other writings (e.g., stories and posters) consisting of written or printed matter on a paper cardboard sheet, and even other relatively flat, lightweight objects, and so the more generic term, "display board", will be used herein. Typically the object to be displayed (usually a paper sheet with desired written or printed matter thereon) will be affixed to the board by means of pins, thumb tacks, or other lightweight fastener comprising a head and a stiff wire ending in a sharp point.
Display boards are made of materials, usually relatively rigid and light in weight, which are capable of receiving thumb tacks, pins, etc. firmly, and also capable of relaxing or substantially recovering their original shape without leaving pin or thumbtack marks, when the pin or thumbtack is removed. Cork is widely used as a bulletin board material because it possesses these qualities and in addition has a pleasing appearance. Other display board materials are also known. However, a major disadvantage of cork and other display board materials now in use is that they are quite costly. Adding to the cost of a cork bulletin board is that it must be framed or edge-bound, e.g. with wood framing, in order to prevent crumbling at the edges. This adds materially to the cost. In addition, most display board materials, including cork, are better suited to display boards which are permanently mounted in one place rather than being capable of being taken from place to place.